


Beautiful Morning

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Counter Sex, Inspired by Art, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: It's morning, and John and Sherlock are still marveling over what they have.





	Beautiful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by AnotherWellKeptSecret's [art](http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/post/160321369709)

John yawned as he made his way into the kitchen, still in his pajamas. Sherlock was already awake of course, wrapped in his housecoat and looking over whatever experiment was on the table. John smiled fondly at the sleep-mussed hair bent over the microscope and moved to the kettle.

“Good morning, John.” Sherlock raised his head and tracked his movements.

“Morning.” John stretched, shirt riding up to expose his belly.

Sherlock got to his feet and wrapped an arm around John, pulling him close and kissing him gently, clearly still revelling in the fact that he got to kiss John at all.

John smiled into the kiss, tasting tea. He pushed up onto his tip toes so they were a bit more level and nipped at Sherlock’s lower lip.

Sherlock moaned softly and turned them, lifting John with surprising strength and setting him on the counter.

John laughed a little. “You’re still taller than me. Come ‘ere.” He pulled Sherlock close and started nipping and kissing down his throat. Sherlock put his hands on the counter to steady himself.

“So gorgeous," muttered John, reaching the edge of Sherlock’s shirt and sucking a mark into his collarbone.

Sherlock made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan, hands moving to cup John’s arse and pull him closer.

John smiled against his skin. It was still a miracle, that Sherlock not only wanted him, but wanted him _that much_. Still holding him close, John raised his head to kiss him, tangling a hand in his messy hair.

Sherlock parted his mouth to him. The familiar, easy surrender of their love life. The trust was almost breathtaking, and John still marveled when he thought about it. That this gorgeous, amazing man was his completely. 

Slipping from John’s grasp, Sherlock went down to his knees, mouthing John’s cock through his bottoms.

“Yeah, pretty boy. You like that.” John said softly, still running a hand through Sherlock’s hair. He braced himself and lifted himself from the counter just long enough for Sherlock to get his bottoms down.

The counter was cool underneath him, but John couldn’t care with Sherlock’s hot breath ghosting over his cock. Taking himself in hand, he guided himself into Sherlock’s mouth. As the wet heat of Sherlock's mouth surrounded him, John moaned, head dropping back, gripping the edge of the counter

Sherlock took him in with measured slowness. “Yeah,” breathed John.

They both slipped into silence. Only the wet sound of Sherlock’s mouth on John’s cock could be heard over the London traffic. John looked down again and ran fingers through Sherlock’s hair, marvelling.

One of Sherlock’s hands gripped John’s thigh. The other one had dropped down and John could see that he was stroking himself. Sherlock Holmes was getting off on sucking his cock. God, but this was all so amazing.

Sherlock relaxed his throat and took him deeper, pulling another moan from John, making him tug Sherlock’s hair. His eyes slipped closed as his head rocked back again, thrusting minutely once Sherlock pulled back again and resumed bobbing his head.

John could hardly hold back at the sensations. “Close,” he murmured in warning, looking down again.

Sherlock looked up and caught his gaze. His pale eyes were blown dark with lust.

That was all it took. John came as Sherlock gave the head of his cock some special attention. Sherlock _moaned_ and swallowed, leaving John panting as he opened his eyes again.

Sherlock knelt back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. John could see that he’d come as well. He looked utterly debauched and satisfied.

John slipped off the counter and cupped his cheek, leaning down to kiss him, tasting himself.

“Mm, beautiful,” he said quietly as he pulled away.

“Yes, It is quite a lovely morning, isn’t it,” Sherlock smiled warmly as John went for a rag to clean them both up.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine


End file.
